Here we are again
by Fantasylover98
Summary: Set 50 years after Inheritance. Eragon, Arya and Murtagh team up together with their Dragons to pursue a new force that threatens Alagaesia. Will this be the adventure that finally brings Eragon and Arya together? First FanFic.


**Here we are again**

Blood and dirt speared across his armour and face, almost obscuring his sight of the battle raging on around him, next to him a sudden flare of heat and bright light encased the soldiers that were attacking him front on.

'_Thank-you Saphira' _said Eragon, '_I don't know how much more I can take, we should ask Arya or Murtagh to come and help or something, I don't have enough energy stored in the belt and I don't want to drain you or the ring for any'._

'_Little one, I do not care if you take even a little bit of my energy, after all of these years that we have been together, I have grown stronger'._

Eragon cut down the soldiers with Brisingr that was now glowing and burning with a blue magic fire, muttering 1 of the 12 words of death every so often to get rid of a large group of the soldiers that threatened Saphira's wings with spears, arrows or swords. It was almost as if history was repeating itself, here they were again on the Burning Plains defending the land they live to protect. It's almost been 50 years since that battle, the death of the evil king and corrupt dragon rider Galbatorix, Nasuada's crowning and the last time Eragon saw his half-brother Murtagh and his dragon, Thorn. After all that had happened Eragon and Saphira had left with the dragon eggs and Eldunari, to a new place where they could train the new generation of Dragon Riders.

Saphira let out deafening roar that caused the stones to shake on the blood soaked ground, the rebel soldiers hesitated from a brief second out of fear, but that was all Eragon needed to attack with a force that was purely relied on adrenalin and his strength. In the far off distant a glint of green and red sparkled in the sky, Saphira noticed this and let out a jet of fire to the sky.

'_There they are, I wonder how long it took them to realise we were here' _said Eragon sarcasm thick in his voice.

'_Eragon, we are in the middle of a battle, both tired and you're using your witty remarks' _Saphira exclaimed while knocking out a group of soldiers using one powerful whip of her tail.

'_Saphira this is getting us nowhere there are going to be more reinforcements. Let's just go meet up with Murtagh and Arya and discuss a battle strategy,' _Eragon dodged multiple attacks and then with two graceful leaps, he was up in the saddle strapping himself in, '_alright Saphira lets go and be swift as we must reach them quickly'._

'_Yes, Little One' _even in midst of battle Saphira still managed to give him a toothy smile.

As Eragon approached the two Dragons and their riders, he could hear their talk and from the loudness, hand gestures and defensive postures their Dragons are in he could tell that it wasn't going to be good.

"ERAGON" yelled Murtagh and Arya at the same time; they glared at each and then resumed their fighting.

Still after 50 years of rarely seeing each other, Eragon noticed that time and age has not touched either of them, just like Eragon. Arya still had her long brown hair, slanted green eyes, that were filled with anger and excitement, her body was still the same lean muscle that could launch her off with speed or strength within a matter of seconds; this reminded Eragon of the first time they sparred in Farthen Dur and she had beaten him without an ounce of effort. Murtagh, ever since finding out that they were half-brothers, Murtagh's attitude to Eragon seemed to change, he was still witty and had that presence that you could tell was powerful and in control, but also lately Eragon could sense that he was getting lonely and so was Thorn. Murtagh's hair was still the shoulder length black locks that was pulled to the nape of his neck with a leather cord, his eyes were still the same dark brown/black colour that was at times filled with anger and hatred, but at the moment they were filled with joy and if that smirk that danced along his lips meant anything to Eragon, it was that Murtagh was baiting Arya to lose her temper and strike out.

"Okay that's enough, Murtagh I can tell you're just baiting Arya and Arya don't let him get the better of you" said Eragon with a small smile on his lips. They just stared at him as if he just showed up even though they both exclaimed his name moments earlier.

'_Thorn, Firnen what has gotten you so riled up? Please relax; your riders will cause no harm to each other. However it is still very good to see you both again' _Saphira said, with a relaxed tone as if she were calming two sulking children.

'_I am sorry Saphira, if Thorns and I actions were hostile, it was just both our riders were getting very angry, especially Arya, she was just about to strike out at Murtagh before Eragon and you arrived' _replied a deep throated voice that could only belong to the green scaled dragon, Firnen.

'_Aye Saphira, I too am sorry for my behaviour' _the red scaled dragon replied, Thorn looked at both Saphira and Firnen, then took off to the ground.

"Eragon, brother, how are you? It feels like fifty years since the last time I saw you. Still looking as young as ever with those Elfish tints" Murtagh said in a sarcastic manner.

"That's because it has been fifty years, you took off without a second thought, Nasuada was very upset but got over it as she had a kingdom to rule" Eragon knew it was a low blow to mention Nasuada to Murtagh, even though he did help Galbatorix to capture her and spirit her away to Gil'ead, Murtagh loved her, he cared for her while she was captured and tried to make sure that it was he not Galbatorix that checked in on Nasuada.

"Ah yes, Nasuada, how is she? Does she ever ask how I am? Does she know the how hard it was for me to leave her? No. So DO NOT mention her in front of me" Murtagh's voice was almost a growl by the time he finished, but whatever his voice sounds like, Eragon noticed there was sadness and longing in his eyes.

"Brother I am sorry, I should not have mentioned her it's just that with this new threat arising and anger boiling it's hard to reign in my tongue and for that again I am very sorry" said Eragon in an apologetic manner.

"Murtagh, Eragon as much as I would hate to break up this moment Firnen and I will scout the area. I suggest you both do the same with Thorn and Saphira" Arya suggested.

"Yes, I think that would be best. Murtagh, you and Thorn should go west, Arya, you and Firnen go east and Saphira and I will go north. We should all meet back here after we scouted" Eragon said with hint of command itching in his voice.

"What about the south? I mean I know Surda is not that far, about 150 leagues maybe, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't go and see what might be down there." Said Murtagh.

'_Aye, what about you call one of your younger Riders to come and help us? Maybe one that has almost finished their training?' _A deep voice went through Arya's mind.

"Firnen just suggested that you, Eragon, get one of your younger Riders to come help us and scout the south. I agree as it could be good field experience especially to one that is almost finished his or her training." Even after so many years of not seeing Arya, Eragon still gets butterflies in his stomach every time.

"Excellent idea Arya" Eragon said at the same time Murtagh went "No".

Eragon looked at his brother with a confused expression, not knowing what Murtagh was so worried about.

'_Saphira what do you think about Firnen's idea?' _

'_I am sorry Little One, but I agree Murtagh and Thorn. We don't know much about this new enemy, what would become of the young rider or dragon if either of them got injured or worst killed?' _Saphira exclaimed with worry coating each word.

'_Okay, Saphira. If you think that, then I will not call upon one of the younger riders. But how will we scout the south with only the three of us?' _

'_Eragon, tell everyone once they finish scouting their areas, start heading towards the south, near the Burning Plains and we shall meet there' _Saphira said with no room for Eragon to argue with.

'_You should go and tell Thorn and Firnen then while I tell Murtagh and Arya'_

"Murtagh! Arya! Saphira told me that once we finish scouting our areas start heading back down to the south and meet at the Burning Plains." Eragon spoke with authority in his voice much like Saphira had spoken moments before.

"Aye, that is a better idea than sending out one of the younglings" Murtagh looked much more relaxed and relieved knowing that a young Rider was not going.

"I too agree with that idea, alright I think we should start to scout before the sun starts to rise so we can get a good head start and meet at the Burning Plains before noon" suggested Arya.

Murtagh was already upon his blood-red Dragon, Thorn looking down at Arya and Eragon. His red sword, Za'roc was in its scabbard awaiting the feel of blood and pain.

"Se' onr sverdar sitja hvass" yelled Murtagh with a grin adorning his face.

"Atra gulai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr" Shouted back Arya and Eragon almost in sync.

Thorn took off with no visible warning with Murtagh laughing like a fool at something most probably said. Firnen and Saphira were also landing next to their Riders, Eragon and Arya stood not knowing what the appropriate good bye would be to do.

"Good-bye for now Eragon, Firnen and I will you meet you, Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn at the Burning plains" Arya looked almost sad to be leaving, as if she wanted to spend more time just not worrying about anything except her and Firnen. But before Arya could even comprehend what was happening Eragon leaned down and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Good-bye for now Arya" Eragon sprang up onto the saddle that was adorned in the junction were there was a space in the spikes that were on Saphira's back.

Arya blushed a bright shade of red that spread from her cheeks all the way up to the tip of her pointed ears. She couldn't think of anything to say nor did she know how to react. Eragon however just smiled and Saphira took off flying to north. Arya jumped up onto Firnen and went off to the east.

'_HA, I knew you could do it Eragon all you needed was some courage. I found it quite enjoyable watching your thoughts swirl in your mind, and funny as you can go up against the Lethrblaka and the Ra'zac without hesitation but showing a girl affection and your feelings and you start sweating as if your fighting an Urgal' _Saphira finished off with a laugh that sounded like two boulders grinding together.

'_Saphira that's not funny, now c'mon we have to scout the area for any soldiers and then meet back at the Burning Plains' _Eragon was trying his best to sound annoyed with a scowl on his face but he just couldn't stop the blush spreading to the tips of his pointed ears nor the smile slowly spreading across his face as he still was believing what he just did. He did it, he finally got the courage to show affection to Arya and she did not reject him.

'_Fine, besides we do have more pressing matters to discuss besides your feelings' _

'_Yes I suppose we do. What did you discuss with Thorn and Firnen while you floating up in the sky? _' asked Eragon with inquiry and curiosity lacing his voice like a thick honey.

'_Well if you must know we were discussing what we have recently hunted and how different everything is in Alaegasia now' _Saphira finished with nothing but a mere whisper of her voice, even though Eragon could not see her face he knew that Saphira was looking off into the distance with a thoughtful expression as if she was reminiscing past events. Saphira's statement also made Eragon think for a bit too about how much Alaegasia has changed from when he was a poor farmer boy that struggled to hunt meat for his family too going to the Battle of Farther Dur with the Varden, the Battle at the Burning Plains and finally killing the Tyrant king Galbatorix and his black Dragon, Shruikan. As Eragon was staring off into the abyss he saw something out of the corner of his eye, a flash of silver down in the looming forest below.

'_Saphira did you see that?' _inquired Eragon

'_Yes Little One, do you think we should go down and look around or call Arya and Murtagh to come and help so we're not outnumbered like we were last time?'_

'_I don't know Saphira, we will call upon Arya and Murtagh to see how many leagues they are away' _

As if Arya and Murtagh had heard Eragon's thought, a cry shouted through Saphira's mind it was deep and painful.

'_Saphira, please help!' _Firnen's voice pounded, the frantic dragon was panicked and frightened.

'_Firnen please where are you? Eragon and I will be there soon. Please just tell us where you are!' _Saphira was trying to be calm but the fear started to slip its way through.

'_We're near the edges of lake Leona, I picked up some trace of the soldiers and left with Arya straight away to find please hurry, I have already contacted Murtagh and Thorn' _Firnen then ceased anymore contact with Saphira.

Eragon listening to Firnen and Saphira's conversation was immediately sent into battle mode but was also confused as to what could send a Dragon that was almost 50 years old into such a frightened panicked. Eragon took no time in getting Brisingr ready for battle, taking the blue sword out of it scabbard,

'_Saphira any sign of Murtagh and Thorn yet?' _

'_Yes, they are about 5 leagues away' _

Almost in no time at all Eragon saw his brother and his red Dragon. Saphira and Thorn greeted each other while Eragon and Murtagh quickly went over the situation that has been told to them by Firnen.

"Brother, we should leave quickly in order to find Firnen and Arya, they could be in danger or worse dead" Eragon was pacing causing his anxiety to rise and panic soon after spread throughout his body.

"Aye, I know we should Eragon but we need to have a strategy or otherwise we could be killed or captured and then what would happen to Firnen and Arya or who would run your school for the younger Dragon Riders?" Murtagh wasn't going to show nor admit that he too was a little worried for the green Dragon and his Rider, but at the same time he was excited for the battle ahead if there was one and if Murtagh will have his way there will be a battle.

Eragon and Murtagh after much discussion left quickly with their Dragons to Lake Leona, from where they stopped and conversed, it was roughly 15 leagues still. Once they arrived at the Lake it looked exactly like the last time blue clear water, grass surrounded the water's edge and it was peaceful. However looking more carefully Eragon could see the red tinged water and the grass was littered with bodies of soldiers that have been burned, stabbed and cut down. But what stopped Eragon and Murtagh in their tracks was the large green scaled body that was crouched over a fallen warrior, this warrior however had long dark hair and lean body.

'_Firnen, what happened to Arya?' _Eragon did not care for the soldiers, he can only imagine how the battle started and ended but both, Eragon and Murtagh, cannot picture how Arya was struck.

'_I found the trace of the soldiers and it led us here we, when we started to scout the area soldiers started jumping out at us and at first it was fine and we managed well, a soldier jumped out from behind us by surprise and struck Arya before she fell though she managed to kill the soldier with a spell that drained the rest of her energy _


End file.
